Gift of the Death
by CornuCopiaSGR
Summary: Being the God of Destruction resulted with an assumption that his life would be nothing but mess. But he knew he was wrong. Lugia/Yveltal
1. I see you

A/N : Hey there ! I'm back with other odd prompts, but nevertheless it sounds fun to write!

I have to remind you, I don't really know Pokemon universe. I'm just using theories I happen to read in other stories so if things here aren't accurate I apologize. And this fic is kinda like Alternate Universe so don't blame me though xD

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon and any songs I use here.

On to the story!

 **Gift of the Death**

As the manifestation of deaths and to some level, destructions, Yveltal had felt all the clashes of his self-recognition, as well as his own feelings. That being said, the newest of Legendaries had taken the most extreme treatments from other Legendaries. He didn't know if it was just him, but he had seen some of his fellow companions were keeping distance from him, others were just simply waving their 'hi' and 'goodbye' as mere formality. He did understand why, though ; God of Destruction as his title had things to do with it. In every of his breathe, he simultaneously emitted aura of demise. Those who struck with it, even Legendaries, would be consumed by the symptom called as _presence of the death_. Upon the symptom had affected the victims, they would suffer in endless despairs and pains, torturing them both their minds and their bodies. It would last until they died.

There were few exceptions though, as the Goddess of Life known as Xerneas was able to self-repel the passive impact of being close with him. That explained why out of all Legendaries, Xerneas was the only one who didn't bother to think when she approached him ; whereas the other Legendaries would need to think twice – no, scratch it -, even many times to do so. And Yveltal had been used to it lately, knowing that he himself couldn't help it, either. But, something inside him always flared up whenever he watched how other Legendaries would just normally interact with each other. He knew he envied those who could share laughs, talks, tales, much thing called as affections. Arceus was fair enough though, to let Xerneas, his counterpart, to be able going together with him. If not, he was truly a loner.

Sure, Xerneas was fun to talk with. Even she was a complete opposite of him, she had let her perceptions to mend over his frustration. The being of life had many times assured him that it wasn't that others didn't want to be with him. It was just about the presence of the death itself which prevented most to have a talk with him. Although he always said he understood, he still wished he would have just lived without this condemned connatural.

But perhaps, today had changed it all…

* * *

"Now, shall we begin?"

Arceus' voice echoed throughout the hall, and murmurs also silent nods filled afterward. But truth to be told, Lugia had paid no heed to his speech. His eyes wandered around, capturing funny look of both Dialga and Palkia as they even funnier face listened up to the booming explication, or noticing the tension between Groudon and Kyogre that it was so much fun of how they wanted to keep other Legendaries to be oblivious of perhaps their last conflicts, but failed miserably as both of them who had made it even more _obvious._ Then his eyes landed on Darkrai and Cresselia, who also listened to Arceus quietly. The Lunar Duo were the most quiet and they barely made sound so trying to find out what was going on between them was quite hard. He dismissed his thought as he moved his gaze to the side.

There, his gaze stopped on the newest Legendaries, Yveltal and Xerneas. Xerneas was both listening and watching the God's speech earnestly, as seen she nodded in acknowledgement of Arceus' statements. But Yveltal was different. Lugia could have sworn he watched the God of Destruction with pity. Surely, even from the distance, he could see him staring blankly at the marble table, and he obviously wasn't paying any attention alike him either. Something seemed off from him, and Lugia had no idea what could it be. It was their third weeks of being Legendaries, and while Xerneas seemed to adapt quite easily – thanks to Cresselia and Latias who had made friendly atmosphere for her – but her counterpart hadn't received quite same treatments. For Lugia himself, he just didn't have time for it, as the moment after the meetings come to the end, he had to fly back to his place to keep the seas from the depths. Also, several attempts to wreak havoc at the clearing near Ho-oh residence had taken most of his times to help his counterpart to solve the impacts.

Lately, the damage had mostly been healed, so the fiery phoenix didn't need much assistance as before. Lugia thought that it might be worth a shot to get straight to the crimson-black wyvern. And to think about it, he was also _curious_ of why the Legendary in question was emitting, sorrows? Despairs?

It wasn't long until his reverie was being cancelled by a soft nudge to his side. As he glanced to his side, he found Ho-oh frowning at him, and then gesturing to listen back to the oration. He couldn't help but sigh as he directed his attention back to the pedestal.

* * *

"This meeting is adjourned. You may now head back to your place,"

For a moment, Lugia thought that the voice was the most beautiful one he had ever heard in his life. Over-exaggerating, of course, but he knew it was right.

Oh well, he was over-thinking too much today.

As the other Legendaries were seen heading back to their perspective posts through the windows, he spent extra time to just sit there while watching the crowd. Ho-oh accompanied him just for a while, and afterward the phoenix also had to go back to his place, leaving Lugia all alone there. The beast of the sea didn't have much in his mind of his to-do-list – if he had made one – so he opted to just let the day choose where he would go.

And just after that, he remembered his mental note about taking a friendly approach to Yveltal.

The thought came across, and simultaneously, he took a second to look around. And he had just noticed that both Xerneas and Yveltal were still there with Arceus. Hell, perhaps he _did_ have much in his mind.

He watched in silent as the conversation went on ; it must be something related with their posts or perhaps they had something to ask. Due to the distance, he couldn't hear anything so he just kept watching. He even once took Arceus' attention, and the God narrowed his eyes on him, as if asking why on earth he was still staying there. He only replied with a grin while waving his wing, hoping Arceus wouldn't mind with his late stay.

It felt forever when finally Arceus made his goodbye to the duo newest Legendaries. Lugia stayed still, quietly watching Xerneas giving some advice to Yveltal, and the wyvern only nodded in agreement.

As the Goddess of Life made her exit as well, Lugia was sure Yveltal was going too so the thought to have a talk with him would just be delayed until tomorrow.

But he was wrong.

Instead of leaving the place as he assumed, Yveltal took his time to look around. Eventually, he noticed him there sitting all alone like a dried log.

Lugia waved a hand- err, wing- to him.

"Hey," he called. In addition to show his good will, he smiled lightly. It took a minute before Yveltal actually replied with a barely-audible 'hi'.

There was an awkward silence hung in the air afterward. Lugia thought he needed to be the first to speak up, so he continued.

"So, Yveltal, huh?" he asked.

Yveltal raised his head ; he didn't even know he was staring at the ground the whole time.

"Yes?" the God of Destruction replied. He then remembered his question in his mind, so he let it out.

"Why are you still here?"

The question caught Lugia off-guard. He didn't expect that Yveltal would question his presence there.

"Well? I was thinking to exchange some 'hi' to you. I barely had time before, so I think it would be nice for us to talk," he explained. He tried to sound neutral so Yveltal wouldn't be suspicious, but he believed he was far too honest. It was seen in Yveltal's eyes that he was surprised with the answer.

"You know," Lugia continued as he rose from his seat. "Legendaries are supposed to know each other. But believe me, I am just trying to befriend anyone here," he gingerly walked to him. Due to his uneasiness to walk ( because he was usually _flying_ ), it was pretty hard for him.

"To know is to understand, but to befriend is to feel,"

The quote surprised the wyvern, and he snapped back to reality. Recovering from the shock, and noticing Lugia's approach, Yveltal glared.

"Don't get too close," he whispered, almost sounded more as hiss for Lugia himself. The unfriendly air was thick enough to notice, but he still went to him. Three steps and he was granted with stern glare. But the guardian of the seas remained unfazed, although if the red wyvern could take a better look, he would notice that the white avian-dragon was shivering slightly.

"It's dark inside?" Lugia hummed in sing-a-song tone, smirking at the now even surprised wyvern.

Yveltal was incredulously _surprised_ , but then he smirked as he made his reply.

"It's where my demons hide,"

"No, you don't have demons," Lugia chided playfully, but Yveltal snarled.

"You know nothing," he hissed. "I was made of hatred, and my existence brings destruction. How could I not have demon?" the God of Destruction almost cried out what the whole time had bugged his mind. He was being of destruction ; one who even in every single breathe caused destruction.

However, Lugia just smiled at him.

"I know nothing but I _feel_ things," he said. "I can feel you, I know how miserable it is, I know how _torn_ you are. That's why I want you to have a company,"

"I can't have a company," Yveltal quickly rejected. He didn't want to sound rude, but he understood well that everything that close to him would just feel death. A literal death.

"Why so?" the guardian of the sea asked. "Is it about that shit I was told when I got near you?" he added flatly. Despite the fact he had known the rumor, he kept his slow pace toward the now depressed wyvern.

"I… I don't want to hurt anyone," Yveltal suddenly said. That stopped Lugia from his track, and he spent his time taking a good look at his friend. The being of destruction, which the name should be able to send chill down to any who dared to approach him, was no fit with the title. In his eyes, Yveltal was nothing but a cracked glass.

"You aren't hurting anyone, Yveltal," Lugia replied softly. "If you keep insisting with that antic, you'll end up hurting yourself…" he resumed his 'walk' and finally being close with the god of destruction. With one wing, he gently lifted Yveltal's gaze up.

"Is… is it okay for you, not to hurt everyone but you're hurt so?"

The tremble in the question was one thing, but Yveltal did notice the painful look in Lugia's russet eyes. They no longer held what seemed to be cheerful, his very resemblance. Surge of emotions waved throughout the wyvern's body, and he swore that his company was feeling that too.

 _Is it okay for you, not to hurt everyone but you're hurt so?_

The question rang for the second time in his mind, and for the first time in his life, he felt awfully frustrated. It said everything in his heart, but he didn't want to accept it. It was his fate that the condemned connatural had its way so that he would certainly act like a true god of destruction.

A god of destruction had no need of attachments. That was what he thought.

But deep inside, he honestly didn't want it. Especially when someone finally had knocked some sense to him that _someone_ actually cared with his crumbled heart.

"Why do you ask?" Yveltal finally spoke. His cerulean eyes pierced through Lugia's russet ones, and his interlocutor couldn't help but sigh.

"You're really dense, aren't you?" Lugia smiled bitterly. He braced himself as he continued. "It is not all about the rule of Legendaries which said that every Legendaries should help each other and those shit,"

"Like you, I don't want to see anyone hurt,"

It was then, when his mind had forcefully stopped him from thinking further to notice their proximity. Finally aware of the predicament, he flew back a few meters, although deep inside he thought it might be too late already.

But Lugia only narrowed his eyes.

"Whatcha doing? I'm still talking, you know," he feigned a hurt look, although he was also aware that Yveltal did that in purpose of the presence of the death. "It's rude when people talk and you leave him alone,"

"Are you… are you feeling sick?" Yveltal carefully asked. He was about to approach him back, but then he stopped abruptly.

"Dammit!" he cried. He hated how he was left powerless against his own power, unable to do anything with the presence of the death. He could only watch, how his new friend was going to meet death.

"Not at all," Lugia replied nonchalantly. "In fact, I am hurt more with you leaving me all of sudden,"

The taste of his joke was good, but he seemed like unaware of the predicament they were facing now. Yveltal clutched his wings. _Now that was what would happen if you let your emotions take over_ , he mentally noted.

Time passed, but Lugia had no sign of pain, and there were no symptoms either.

Seeing Yveltal's incredulous look, Lugia smirked.

"Let me tell you ; I am the Guardian of the Seas. I live in the deepest ocean, and waters surround my command. Even though I'm not a water type, I still inherit the trait of water's natural ability. It is to repel any negative effects," he boasted. Lugia wasn't lying ; being the protector of the sea and having control of ocean and seas gave him a bestowed protection over diseases and illness.

And for the first time in his life, Yveltal felt what feel like surge of relief throughout his whole body. It felt like being washed with cool water after several hours being kept in steam.

Seriously, today he had made much learning of his own self.

"So… you- you okay?" he childishly asked. The look on his face was like a kid's face lit up when he saw a stock of candies.

"Stop that stupid look already. I'm not that weak," Lugia fiercely said. The tone was far enough to shock the wyvern, although he did that on purpose.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude, but it's evening already," the guardian of the sea beckoned to the window, allowing both of them to see the sun setting down.

"And I _do_ want you to promise one thing," he continued as he flew closer to him.

"What is it?" Yveltal replied. They were face to face now. Lugia went even closer, his head reached to Yveltal's.

" _Never put up with that presence of shit_ ," he whispered, dead serious in his words. The atmosphere seemed to suddenly change into a pit of malice, where dead souls whirling around and all creepy stuffs. Yveltal was _trembling_ by the time Lugia had retracted back. When the god of destruction finally nodded rapidly, Lugia smiled.

"Good then. I hate when you say so. It's like you're saying your existence has no meaning," he sighed. Hell, he had gone too far from where the start that he only planned to say 'hi'.

But he liked it. At least, Yveltal now had one certain guy whom he could talk to.

He went to the gate first, hoping that the wyvern would just follow. He didn't like the eerie feelings he had when it was almost night and there were only _two of them_ inside. Arceus wouldn't want anything happen here, anyway.

As they prepared for their flight, Lugia glanced to his side and found out Yveltal was staring at him. He cocked his head, as if questioning why he did so.

"About your words…" Yveltal slowly said, his gaze landed upon the ground.

"Don't spend much time thinking of them," Lugia stopped his words, because he already knew where it went.

"I mean every word I said. And if you happen to question the meaning of your existence…" he trailed off, his mind thinking of proper words to say.

"… it's damn meaningful for one who stays with you,"

* * *

To be honest, I was just continuing my writing months ago, but it turns out to be very weird because I write it in my college, not in my house. It is a new experience for me, of finally being able to write at the college. I may do it often from now xD

As always, reviews are deeply appreciated!


	2. Unfamiliar

A/N : I have re-written previous chapter, so you may check it. Also, though at first I was planning this story to be weekly update, seems like I can't keep the time.

This chapter is pretty short. I was planning to make it a bit longer, but nah.

Anyway, enjoy! And reviews would be appreciated

* * *

They were laughing.

"See? I told you even Arceus can be fool sometimes!"

Lugia had told him that Arceus once was knocked out cold because Mew and Jirachi experiment called honey-star cookies. The guardian of the seas knew well it must be something particularly deadly. Because he had fully acknowledged their habits of never baked anything good, he skipped the offer to give the cute-looking sugary products a try. He even warned the Trio Birds not to go to Hall of Origins due to their invasion. All of other Legendaries were also seen constantly refusing the offer, much to Mew and Jirachi disappointment. So they went to Arceus place, which was the room after the meeting room. Nobody knew what they had exchanged that Arceus himself _agreed_ to give it a shot ; whether they were lucky because Arceus' mood was on the perfect level, or Arceus simply was stupid enough to comply.

So the moment Mew and Jirachi went out from the God of Creation's room, floating and laughing like hell, Lugia, Ho-oh, Dialga and Latios took a peek inside, and they found out that the almighty Arceus fainted with spiral eyes.

"What did they say back then, anyway?" Yveltal asked. It was truly ridiculous for him, and he also made a mental note not to take any cookies in the kitchen in Hall of Origins.

"Dunno, I suppose Arceus was fairly in mood back then," Lugia shrugged.

"Are you in mood now?"

"Huh?" the question had made him raising his eyebrow – if he had ones. He glanced to his side, capturing the curious look of Yveltal. "What's with that, anyway?"

"Just asking," Yveltal replied honestly. "I mean, you seem to be happy of something. Am I wrong?" he continued regardless the snowy bird's narrowed eyes.

"Well, pretty much yeah," Lugia replied with a warm smile. "I don't like your prior self back then," he resumed, his eyes glancing away for a moment before returning with even hopeful look.

"Just don't hurt yourself that much,"

For a moment, Yveltal could feel warmth filling him as the words was registered in his memory. He was unfamiliar with affections and attentions, so having one made one self-confusion for him. The comforting warmth also surged within him toward his cheeks. The crimson wyvern had to think it for seconds before realizing he was _blushing._ Thanks to his nature, the scarlet streaks were hardly seen by Lugia.

"Umm… hello? Earth to Yveltal," a constant wave of white wings – or hands, something that Yveltal had constantly questioned in mind when he first saw the snowy bird - snapped him back. He didn't even know he was in trance for a minute back then.

"S-sorry," Yveltal mumbled. "But I never actually get that much…" he resumed.

"Get what?" Lugia curiously asked.

"W-well, you see…" why the hell he was stuttering? He was known as the God of Destruction yet squeaking out words he had in mind had him struggling like this?

"Uhm, you don't need to explain," Lugia said. In hope to help him changing the subject ( which he knew he was right because the moment he said it, he could hear relieved sigh coming from the wyvern ), he gazed up to the sky. "It's dark already. We should go back," he suggested.

"Okay…" Yveltal simply agreed. His mind was not in the best condition to work, so he took the simplest option.

Just then, it hit him that they were currently staying at the north of Kalos. It would take only minutes for Yveltal to fly back to his place, but Lugia had to take a long flight to reach Johto. The wyvern quickly assumed that it would be nice for him to ask him to stay at his place, but…

Wasn't it awkward? Suddenly asking someone to stay out of blue? He couldn't think proper invitation, nor could he predict Lugia's responses if he were to do so.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He never had silly arguments in his head, but now it started to take over his own clear mind. He, once again, took the simplest option to just ask Lugia.

"Hey-"

"Isn't it beautiful?" the wyvern's words were cut by a mere statement. Yveltal took a look to his company, who was serenely gazing to the dark purple sky. He later joined up, and he smiled at the view. The moon was a full one, and its milky shine had become the center of attention beneath the murky space. When he shifted his gaze, multiple dazzling stars entertained his peripheral view.

"Yeah," Yveltal finally replied. He even had forgotten what he was about to do. The night's sky had captivated all of his attention, no wonder why Lugia was also staring up there.

"Well…" Lugia suddenly coughed, his wings prepared for a flight. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Wait," Yveltal called out, stopping the Diving Pokemon's movements.

"I…" he began, gear of his minds working hard to make his words. But then, only one simple word was spoken.

"Thanks,"

And it was enough for Lugia to turn back and smile at him. The moonlight had suddenly shone bright – or it was Yveltal who was exaggerating – and enveloped the snowy bird with its brilliant sparks.

Within his eyes, Yveltal found Lugia was marvelous.

He stayed there, staring dumbly at the guardian of the seas' direction until Lugia chuckled.

"You seriously look cute that way,"

With that, the Diving Pokemon flapped his wings and took off, leaving Yveltal staring blankly on the sky.


End file.
